It is known that liquid, paste-like or solid hydrocarbons have a higher affinity for specific materials than with respect to water. Accordingly, the hydrocarbons can be received or absorbed in bodies manufactured from these materials.
Previously, these characteristics have rather been viewed as a disadvantage because a swelling of the components manufactured from the particular materials resulted.
The invention is, however, directed toward using the known characteristics of these materials in an advantageous manner in order to take up, trap or separate liquid, paste-like or solid hydrocarbons in order to protect the environment.
Any place where such hydrocarbons cannot be prevented from escaping or are emitted because of a work process or treating process, it is of special importance that these hydrocarbons do not directly reach the environment in an unwanted manner and especially that the substances do not reach the ground or are diverted thereto.